Parallels
by hyacinthian
Summary: AU. She had wanted Melinda, and she had wanted Dan, a normal life. Why is she getting them now when she's happy with magic and her boys? [Eventual PL]


Title: Parallels

Author: ScarlettMithruiel

Classification: A, R

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Wow. If these characters belonged to me…

Author's Note: This is in celebration of my 50th. I decided to go full circle (even though I'm not done writing) and I decided to write my 50th in the same fandom as my 1st. This is **AU **or **Alternate Universe**, so be warned. And I hope they're not OOC.

* * *

In the silence of her room, a demon shimmered in, attempting to keep quiet. He had been assigned to infiltrate the Manor, to leave a presumed token of the Whitelighter's love. It took all his strength and his memories of training to stifle his laugh. He had to remember his training, otherwise he'd be nothing but a pile of demon ash in her room. He had heard the stories. He wasn't stupid. He left the black box on her dresser, cracking it open. He quickly morphed into Leo, and grabbing a sheet of paper scrawled something sentimental and short. It had made him sick, concocting the message the night before. It had to be sweet, and that, in itself, was too saccharine for him. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he shimmered away.

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, cradling her youngest son in her arms, was bouncing him gently to amuse him. He began to coo happily, laying his head on her shoulder. She hummed something as she walked to the nursery, gently easing him into the arms of sleep. As his happy coos began to decrease in volume, she softened her humming. She walked into the nursery and laid him gently in his crib, watching him. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake up as soon as she left, she walked silently out of the nursery, and into her own room.

She sat on the bed, cradling her head in her hands, and sighed deeply. She was so tired all the time. She loved her boys, all three of them, and she didn't regret being magical. At times, she did, but recently, she hadn't. Lately, she was so tired. She hadn't seen Leo lately, and she barely had the energy to fight demons and watch her own children. She just wanted rest. _A vacation. _She released a bitter laugh. As if the Elders would comply. "No rest for the weary." And she'd be off again, falling into the same routine she always did.

She lifted her head, and saw it. Standing up, she crossed the short distance to her dresser and saw it. She picked up the note, her weary eyes reading it, and her brain slowly trying to comprehend it. "A gift?" she thought. "Your presence would have been gift enough." Curiosity pricked at her mind, and she lifted the ring and slid it on her finger. A wave of weariness crashed into her again and she obeyed the basic command her brain was sending. _Go to the bed. Go to the bed. _It looped in her mind, and she obeyed, if only to get it to stop. She lay on the bed, and in moments, she fell into the awaiting arms of forced slumber.

Sunlight streamed in from the window, curtains pushed aside. It splayed over her pale flesh. They lay intertwined, her arms clasping him with a need that could not be expressed. He awoke first and his eyes could not stand the harsh glare of the sunlight. He placed his lips to the skin of her neck and kissed her, sending a chill down her spine. He brushed hair from her face. "Babe?" Her eyes snapped open. _Leo never calls me that. _She turned her head and stared straight into the adoring eyes of Dan. She swallowed hard.

"Dan?" she whispered. Where had her voice gone?

He grinned. "Who else would it be, babe?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Do you want to go downstairs and make breakfast and I'll get Melinda?"

_Melinda? _Her mind was reeling. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. Where was Leo? Where was Wyatt? And Chris? What had happened to her boys? Oh, how she had longed for Melinda before. But…was it…her daughter with Dan? She involuntarily shuddered. There was a period in her life when she would have married him, but now? She loved Leo too much. He kissed her neck, and she flinched.

"You going downstairs? Or are you gonna go get Melinda?"

"I'll get Melinda."

She headed through the familiar halls of the Manor. She walked to where the nursery was and found it was Melinda's room. _Well, at least I have the same taste here as I do in my…world. _She woke the little girl and found her to be blonde. _Blonde? I don't have blonde hair…and Dan certainly…doesn't. _It dawned on her. This little girl was Leo's daughter too. And, for some odd reason, she was relieved. She picked the little girl up. "Mommy?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Morning, Melly." She smiled at the little girl who clasped her arms behind her mother's neck. Her eyes began to prick with tears. Here was the daughter she'd wanted so badly…and she was here.

"What's wrong, mommy?" The little girl smiled at her mother, trying to be helpful.

"Nothing, honey." Her face wore a smile, although she did not feel quite as well as she was trying to convince her daughter she did. "Let's go down to breakfast. Daddy's made you breakfast."

"Oh, is Daddy here?" Melinda asked. Piper, unsure of what to say, carried her downstairs into the kitchen. The child's face noticeably fell. "Morning, Dan."

"Morning, babe," he said, taking her from Piper's arms. "You sleep well last night?" Melinda merely nodded.

"Is Daddy coming today?" Dan's smile faded and he merely nodded. His smile returned, however, and he set her down in her chair.

"Guess what we're having for breakfast."

"What?"

"I made you blueberry pancakes!"

Melinda giggled with glee and Piper smiled. She absently began to play with Melinda's hair. The doorbell rang. Piper stood and headed towards the door. She opened it to see Leo. Before she could say anything, he pulled her outside and crashed his mouth down on hers. As he pulled away, her body was still tingling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before she could regain her senses and speak. "I know it's stupid to do that…especially when Dan's near. Where's Melinda?" He had spoken the last part loudly, and at the sound of her father's voice, Melinda rushed out of her chair and ran over to greet him.

"Daddy," she cried, running to her parents. He picked her up. "We shouldn't leave yet…because Dan made me blueberry pancakes." She kissed his cheek and ran off again.

"Piper?" called Dan. "Is Leo here?" _Yes, Leo is here. _He also had her hand clasped in his own. He was going insane knowing that she was rightfully Dan's. He released her hand as the sound of footsteps drew closer.

"Yes," she replied. Dan walked forth, a spatula in his right hand, and, taking her hand, led her into the kitchen, half-glaring at Leo. She hated this. She felt like she was in the past again. She wasn't a piece of property for both of them to fight over! She had apparently chosen Dan, and there was no need for them both to act so macho over it. She was a Charmed One and she could take care of herself. He returned to flipping pancakes.

Soon, they were seated and eating pancakes. The situation was awkward. She had the two main men in her life seated next to each other, and she was sitting on the same side as Melinda. She rolled her eyes at their display. After she finished eating, she set her plate in the sink and headed upstairs. She walked into her room, and collapsed on the bed. This was all so confusing. If she wasn't a mess before she came here, she was going to be a mess when she left. She was married to Dan, but had a child with Leo. Presumably, they were divorced. And she lived in the Manor with Dan? What had happened to Phoebe or Paige? Was Prue still alive? God, so many possibilities.

"Mommy?" Melinda snuck into her mother and stepfather's room and seated herself, next to Piper, on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

"Of course I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you freeze Dan again so daddy can orb us out?" Melinda grinned and Piper laughed.

Melinda hurriedly packed, with Piper's help. Piper went downstairs and stood, next to Dan, at the doorway, watching Leo and Melinda leave. "Bye, Melly," she said, giving her a kiss.

She felt Dan's hands on her shoulders, and the feel of his lips on her neck surprised her. It had been so long since she had last seen Dan…much less kissed by him. Goosebumps sprang up and she turned and smiled. _I don't know where the hell I am, but I'm sure going to try and get the fuck out. _


End file.
